Orange Moon
by Serinistar
Summary: Well it takes place after AC with clti married this is my first fanfiction I had a little problem trying to remember the kind of print everyone likes so I finally found it. It gets better at chapter 3 hope you like the story.
1. beginning

Sorry about the bold letters it will change in the third chapter kinda didn't remember how the original typing looked like but I think the storyline is great.

"I can't believe i'm standing here now,right now doing what i'm doing! Amazing to stand here in front of her Staring into her eyesaying to Tifa Lockheart soon to be Tifa Strife I DO!"( the pastor says) "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"Cloud was in leaning for the kiss forgetting about his thoughts earlier.This kiss was diferrent, it was the kiss that would seal them togeather for all time. All of their friends cheered as thier friends said their i do's.During the reception cid had to make a toast." Cloud tifa it has been my plesure to have fought and traveled with you through all of the crazy journey's we had to go to. Maybe one day we could do that again.Anyways I'm glad to see you guys taking the next step in life and love congradulations and good luck''. To everybodies shock he didn't cuss, but they clapped loudly. Every body made their speeches and now it is time to dance. " Tifa looks amazing, i'm honored to be her husband for all time'' Thought cloud as he watched his new wife wearing a beautiful long flowing dress, with no straps but with the longest train he has ever seen. The drees was a misty whited rainbow, with an extra layered train. The rainbow could hardly be seen but thats what made it so interesting. It was springish summerish, which made the wheather look nice ( i always mix up those words) but on her tube top she had sleeves, and the sleeves were kimono style wich made he look like a princess not to be seen by anyother man because of her dreaming beauty. A beauty so beautiful it's as if a man saw her, he would claim her as his own with no hesitation. As cloud was dancing with his new wife he thought that, and teased the men in the world " Haha she's mine and you crazy guys can't have her" Such childish thoughts he had while he was waring a very beautiful white suite that suited him so well, tifa almost fainted when she saw him at the alter. Same can be said with cloud when he saw her. All of the males you see are clouds best man Berret, Vincent, Red, Cat Sith, Cid, and Denzel. But Denzel also got to be the ring bearer. All of the men was waring black suites with white ties. Tifa's brides mates was Yuffie, Marleen,and Shera. But Marlene was also the flower girl. Her dress was much prettier than the brides mates it had a small train with short kimono sleeves 100 like tifas except it wasn't strapless and it wasn't the misty rainbow it was spegitty stapped, and it had beautiful laced flowers on it. It almost made denzel faint. The brides maide dresses were glittery and strapless, with a train long enough to carry.Yuffies hair has grown down to her shoulders and it was put in a pony tail with glittery flowers on it. Reno almost had a heart attack because he never thought he see his girlfriend look so beautiful, it was kiling. Marlene's hair is curled like tifas but was put in a poneytail not braided but flowing. Also with two curly strans in front, with a misty flower for a crown. Every body was shock at how she looked. They looked at denzel and could have thought he stumbeled when he saw her. But he didn't. Sheras was put in a high ponytail, with a whole big stan hanging down. Cid stumbled sitting down but none noticed it but all of the bestmen.

Tifa... Tifa was a different story. Hers would be rather hard to explain, well describe. By this time it was five mounths after sepheroth was killed, and tifa's hair has grown alot. It was down but with a wavy curl to it, it had strans of misty rainbow hanging from her hair and little piceses of misty flower heads on them. She looked radient. The reception was outside and by the time they really started dancing it was night fall. The last dance was clouds and tifas they asked every boy to join but they saved the last dance for the two newlyweds. The song that plyed is called OrangeMoon By Erykah Badu. If you ever listen to the song I kinda thinks it goes with their love. " Cloud tifa said in a whispered voice this is so beautiful the moon is out and is shinning down it's perfect" "like you" said cloud. "I've waited for this day all my life literally and I wouldn't want to spend it with nobody but you. This day is for us and it will stay for us " said cloud. " Yes cloud this day is our day and I would rather spend it with you" said Tifa cloud spunded her out and gawed at the sight of her. " Tifa do you remember this day... Yes cloud this is the first day we met I will always love you cloud now and ...forever cloud finished the sentence before she could and at the end of the song they kissed a very loving kiss. "Wow those two really are glowing" said yuffie " Yes it"s because their married and this is the firstday they met" said Marlene.

Well i hope you like it RR please i like opinions if you don't like it then don't RR.


	2. marrage

As the night went on, Cid used his new aircraft to send Cloud and Tifa to their honeymoon to Clitoa Nelveldia. An ancient ground that so happens that their ansistors lived there and their is a beach, forest, and a lovely Mansion . So eveybody got into a lemosine. It was a big one big enough to stand it was lovely. As everybody was talking cloud and tifa was whispering. " wow i can't belived we did this it's so amazing" said Tifa " I know i'm just glad it's with you" said Cloud.

Before they kissed "Hey we're here we're here" shouted Yuffie and Marlene.( sorry i'm not that good at remembering how to spell marlene i think it's spelled like this I read a fanfiction that I think is spelled like this.) Cloud and Tifa Pecked a kiss before turning. " Come on cloud lets go" said tifa with an excited voice. So she pulled him out and they were at an public airport it's a favor cid ask a friend if he could use the port because it's a faster trip form the reception. Everybody was at awe when they saw the beauty of the little girl and brides mates but they all gasped when they saw tifa."come on cloud lets go" said tifa pulling him. All of their friends laughed because of both of their excitment.

Yuffie noticed all of the young and old men went gaga over tifa." wow that girl is unspeakabley beautiful" said one man yuffie was happy to know that tifa is getting gagaed over. But she noticed how reno made glares at the men staring at her."Aw don't get mad reno or jealous i'll always be yours" said yuffie kissing him on the lips he smiled and mentaly mad faces at the men and made childish remarks just like cloud said at the reception.The men had a mean face and walked away. Vincent on the other hand had an eye on one person this person looked dangerouse. Because he looked at tifa as if he's going to sweep her away."hey barret" said vincent "whats up man""look to the left that man you see he looks like hes up to something"said vincent." you're right he looks like he wants to take her away like claim her as his own and not clouds" said Barret. "we should keep a close eye I wont tell cloud because today is an important day for the two i'll just watch him." said vincent. "alright lets watch him for a few days because we are not going to let him do anything." said barret."wait that man is Daj hes a millionaire no billionaire he used to know tifa while cloud was at soilder he told me they hung out awhile until he moved now look he has a descusted look on his face because of cloud. look his eyes just turned black" said barret"we are going to have to keep a close eye on him he's up to no good" said Vincent"wow tifa I can't waite to get there it's going to be great" said cloud as they were running"yes I can't waite either" said tifa running faster.

So finally they made it to the ship, Tifa and Cloud waved goodbye to their friends as they flew to the skys towards Clitoa Nelveldia.

_Hey i hope u like it it kinda seems dull you know just rr tell me what u think._


	3. Story of the stars

_**Sorry I don't own the game but i've read the book on the game and have Advent Children.**_

" Wow cloud I'm so excited" said tifa as they walked to the balcony of the airship. "Aaaah it's so beautiful the moon it's orange, strange but beautiful" said tifa."_wow, tifa is so lovely in the moon light, it's as if she is part of it" _thought cloud as he watched he lean on the balcony rail."You're beautiful" said cloud as he stepped into the middle of the balcony."Thank you cloud and you look beautiful yourself." said tifa"don't take it the wrong way i'm just amazed how every time I see you, you seem to become more beautiful for a man. Just so you graduated from handsom to beautiful and I love it"said tifa extending her hand in his.

"You know what tifa"

"What"

"You will always make me speechless when it comes to describing your beauty" Said cloud as they heard their song be played by cid.

"Would you care to dance with me" said cloud as they were already moving before the song came on.

"Yes I would love to" said tifa as they began to fall into the hypnotizing trans they were put in.

Soon they stopped dancing, and they landed about a mile away from the house because the ship couldn't fit where the house was.

"Bye cid, see you later thanks for everyting" said tifa

"Yes thank you for everything, see you later" said cloud

"Now you two keep safe and don't let strangers in the house" said cid

"Thank you mother" said cloud and tifa togeather. Finally cid left and cloud looked at tifa and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Finally you're mine" said cloud

"Only if you can catch me Mr. Strife" said tifa running off.

"Oh I will Mrs. Strife said cloud running after her.

As they ran through the colorful looking forest, cloud caught her and they fell on the sand.

"Aha gotcha" said cloud

"Oh wow you did" said tifa

So during the night they walked the beach and there was a hammock, so they decided to sleep out tonight.

"Look at the stars cloud arnt they beautiful?" asked tifa with an awe gazed.

"Yes they are it's like they're telling a story" said cloud with an amazed look.

"Yes thats exactitaly what I thought" said tifa as her eyes began to close at the same time cloud was, "Goodnight cloud I love you" said tifa " I love you too tifa goodnight".

_**Sorry the chapter is short. Oh and if you like the fact that i'm centering it around their marrage night sorry the next chapter is going to be about how they have a good day and maybe something that might change their lifes forever. The forst and second chapter i'm going to edit to check for spelling errors. Please read and review.**_


	4. New Day

**Hey sorry it took so long to update school just started.**

The sun rises form its slumber as it hits her face as if it kisses her. Cloud began to wake up as the sun kissed him too. Looking down he saw this beautiful woman laying on his chest. He didn't know why but he loves this feeling, the feeling of actually being with someone, but not just anyone, tifa._ " I did it I really did it. I'm not saying it as if I didn't want to this seems like a beautiful dream." _ Then tifa began to stir as she felt the sun constanly kissing her face with the warm blanket if its kiss._ " But it's not , it's not a dream I married tifa lockheart." _Tifa finally opened her eyes to see a beautiful clear sky that has just woken up._ " Is this really a dream, I actually marrried cloud strife. OH WOW I DID!. I mean I love the fact that i did I always wanted to." _said tifa as she looked up to see a smiling cloud stare down at her.

" Good morning" said cloud

" Good morning" said tifa smiling.

" Did you have a good sleep" said cloud

" Yes I had a wonderful sleep." said tifa.

" So what would you like to do today" asked cloud. " Well I was thinking of going to the public beach today" said tifa. " Alright lets go" said cloud. " Ah great' said tifa as she jumped off cloud and ran to the house like a little girl. " My tifa is so special" _" You.. You... cloud strife you must fight for her fight fight." _Thats all cloud herd it was like a whisper in the forest, but he didn't pay attention to it because his parents told him sometimes you can hear the wind hit the trees but it sounds like there talking to you. "Cloud cloud come on lets go" yelled tifa. " Ok i'm comming" yelled cloud. So they were on their way, and cloud drove this nice astonmartin( ok I give up I don't know how to spell it but if you have seen the italian job then you will know what I mean.) and they looked good driving down the forest. _" You must fight for her fight fight" _that same wind sound cane when they were driving out of the forest. He didn't pay no heed to it because it was his honeymoon and didn't want to be bothered by it. But he noticed when it said her, now he was interested. But he noticed it when it first tried to talk to him, but as usual he thought it was the wind hitting the trees and making it sound like it can talk.

As he looked towards tifa he could see the excitment in her eyes it was as though she was a child again. " Cloud this is so beautiful, I mean I have never seen anything like it. It's as if it's a...dream" said cloud as he finished her sentence." Yes like a dream. Sometomes I think it talks to me , I remember when we came here the first time and we was walking through the forest and I thought I herd the trees talk to me. They said you are the one you are the one. But I was just a kid and remember I screamed and said mommy the trees are talking saying i'm the one i'm the one. They looked as if they were surprised, but I didn't pay it any attention. My mother said darling sometimes the wind would hit the trees leafs in a certain way and it souds like it's talking. I don't know why but she sounded as if she feared it, I don't know what but she feared it. No she feared for me. But anyways it must have spooked her very badly because we walked through the forest again and the trees did the same thing then my mom was the one who made that noice she said she didn't mean to scare me but she tried to make it enchanted. I mean look this forest does look enchanted" said tifa as she kind of chuckled. _"Congradulations cloud" said arith. " Thank you i'm so glad she is mine. You know I never thought she loved me" said cloud " You idiot you knew she had feelings for you, but you two was to shy to say such things" said zack. " thank you zack and arith" said cloud._ " Cloud cloud we're here we're here look" said tifa. Cloud was so in awe as he say the public beach it was so beautiful. Nice carribiain waters, warm beautiful sand, a drink stand, and all the things you see at a beach and also a theme park called Clitoa Nelveldia theme park. Also one of the best in the world. " Hey cloud do you want to go to the theme park and ride that big coaster"? asked tifa. "Yah that seems fun" said cloud with a unbelievable smile on his face. _" The past is the past and cloud is a different man" _ thought tifa.

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

"Tifa" said cloud

"yes" said tifa

" after we ride that big coaster do you want to try that one" asked cloud? Tifa looked to see this coaster so high and so long that it almost made her scared.

" Are you afraid" asked cloud? " Well it's intemidating" said tifa with a I don't know look. " Tifa is afraid to go on but you didn't care jumping off the highest building in midgar" said cloud with an amusing tone. " Well just to let you know i'm not afraid...I just never seen one so high"said tifa. Well you might want to hurry up said cloud because we are here".

_**Ok ok I know it's stupid how I put the g's on here but I hope you like the story I just moved to a knew city three weeks ago and i've been tired. Hope you like it ''-- ''**_


End file.
